


sunny morning in colombia

by stylinkiss



Series: back in colombia [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Doubt, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Doubt, Why Did I Write This?, feeling uncertainty, kind of implying a poly relationship between them, the amount of self loathing i feel for writing this is giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinkiss/pseuds/stylinkiss
Summary: Steve was in pain, Javier was puzzled and Connie was panicking.But a thing the three felt in common was fear.
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy/Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: back in colombia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197890
Kudos: 6





	sunny morning in colombia

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so my first try for fan fiction so yeah,, it's probably bad :) I started watching narcos and I couldn't get this idea out of my head so here you have; you know ur usual if you don't like the themes do not read, and if you can enjoy go ahead, kudos and comments appreciated  
> ALSO english is not my first language so any mistakes i am sorry

Breathe.  
Breathe.

It seemed the only phrase Peña knew right now was "breathe" and Steve wanted to pull his hair and hit him in the face for it. In part it was because of Peña he was like this.

—I know I have to breathe— he said. —I am trying to stay calm but I don’t think I can with this fucking pain.

—Can I do something?

—Yeah, stop standing there like a fucking idiot until Connie arrives, and help me up. walking around helps, I think.

Javier pulled Steve from the couch and paced around the house. Steve put a hand on the lower curve of his swollen middle, which was lower now, and walked around, with his other arm around Peña’s waist. They tried to walk as calmly as they could, but being two DEA agents in Colombia wasn’t the safest they could ever be, but they tried to at least, try and trust that they could be safe at this moment.

Peña stopped whenever he felt he was pulling steve around since it was probably a contraction— not that Javier knew much about pregnancy, but he was certain that contractions were a part of it— trying to at least, encourage him telling he was doing a good job.

—Come on, why isn’t Connie here yet...— he muttered under his breath.

—She’s on her way, alright?— steve said, feeling Javier needed even more reassurance than he did, and he wasn’t the one about to push a new life out of his body.

After pacing around the living room some more, they stopped, because of a new contraction. Steve pulled Javier close, hugging him tightly as a way to channel his pain. Peña stood there, breathless, as the hug was way too tight. After the hug, Steve put his hands on Peña’s chest, shivering, and his blonde hair starting to get damp with sweat. Javier hugged him, rubbing his back, trying to at least make him feel better.

—Javi... I...

—What is it?

—I'm fucking scared.

Javier understood Steve was scared, and he was too, not lying; but he felt like he had no reason to be afraid right now; but the truth was he was scared shitless.

—I know, Steve. I...—

A knock on the door interrupted him, followed by the jangling of keys. It was Connie.

She was with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, looking at Javier, who looked desperate as to do something that would help Steve diminish his pain, and Steve, clutched in his arms, with his face scrunched and she definitely noticed the fear in his face.

Connie closed the door behind her and put her bag on the couch. She approached the two men, putting her hand on Steve’s back, looking at them in a compassionate way, and trying to mentalize herself of what was about to happen, because she, too, was scared.

Connie told them that it was easier for the birth to happen in the bathroom, mainly because the light was better there, and she could have everything in handy and close. Sure, the bathroom was cramped, but it was big enough for birth.

Deciding to spare him the long time that was giving birth laying down, Connie instructed him to stand with his legs spread open and bent, Peña standing behind him so Steve could get some support, and Connie, muttering to herself it would be fine.

Neither Steve nor Javier were sure how long it had been, they felt it had been so much time, but according to Connie it was around ten minutes, and these ten minutes were enough for the labor to end. Connie caught in her arms the baby to look at the newly born.

—It’s a girl— she said, smiling.

—A girl?— Peña asked. —Hey, we have a girl.

—Fuckin’ knew it— Steve muttered, he was out of breath, and tired as he had never been before. —I told you so.

—Yeah, you told me so...— peña said. he kissed him on the forehead.

— — —

Steve was now laying in bed, knocked out, sleeping. He was surely the most tired after all of them. They had actually bought a crib, in which the baby girl also slept, after a few hours of crying. The sunshine was starting to leak through the window. Peña sat in front of the crib, looking at the newborn— Steve’s daughter; and most importantly, his daughter too— as she slept. trying to think, as he had never seen himself as a family man, and trying to think at least a way to call her, since he had no idea of what name she would have.

Connie rubbed her eyes as the sunrise crawled through the window. She pulled herself up from the couch. She wasn’t really sure as to which moment she had fallen asleep, but she still felt tired as she could be. She stretched and walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and splash her face with water. wandering towards the room, she was surprised to see that Javier was still awake. She hoped the man had caught at least an hour of sleep since he told her she would watch over both Steve and the baby, in case anything went wrong, and at the same time, he hoped she didn't wake up because he was a useless man who didn't know anything about babies.

—Hey— Connie said.

—Hey— he replied. —Sleep well?

—Kinda. I couldn’t really sleep thinking she might wake up.

—She’s alright. I’ve been watching her, and she’s alright— Peña said, standing up from the small couch. —She would have let us know really loudly if she needed anything.

Connie chuckled.

—And how is he?— she asked, looking at Steve, who would probably wake up in an hour or so.

—I can only imagine he’s tired and...— Peña looked at him, and then at the baby. —I imagine you’re still sore and in pain after giving birth. I think he’s gonna wake up sometime soon.

They stood a moment in silence until Connie decided to speak.

—Javi...

—Connie, i...

—What now?

Javier sighed and closed his eyes. _what now_. It was a very good question. They were sharing a husband and learned to be okay with it, but the baby being in the way made everything even harder. Now that the baby was actually here, it was even more complicated. Connie had left with Olivia more than a year ago, and now... she had a little sister.

—I... don’t know. I don’t have any idea— he put his hands on his hips and sighed. —I just... don’t know. I feel somehow uneasy.

Connie put her hand on Javier's shoulder and rubbed it slightly. She then nodded and put her hands on her back.

—Connie, I never thought I would have some kind of family. I always thought I would be a lone wolf until my end, but now...

—It’s a weird family, but it is a family— she said, in a low voice. —I’m still trying to process this since there are a lot of moments in which I don’t understand it at all. I don't know how it works, but it does.

—I suppose you’re right. It’s just so weird to me... and how we’re gonna figure all this out. We have to solve his, you know. The three of us.

Connie looked at Javier, and they both looked at Steve as he grunted and moved in the bed. He was waking up. As he opened his eyes and shuffled to a sitting position, the whimpering of the baby was heard, as she was waking up too.

—Hey there— Steve muttered, as he rubbed his eyes.

—You slept like a rock— Javier said, sitting next to him in the bed. —How are you feeling?

Connie picked up the baby from the crib, and brought her over to the bed, sitting next to steve, across Javi.

—I’m good— he said. —Good.

Steve grabbed Javi's hand and put his other hand on Connie's leg. For a moment, they could feel there was peace. For a moment, each tried to push the doubt and the “ _what now?_ ” from their heads, forget they were in one of the most dangerous places to enjoy a moment of calm and synchronicity with each other. Yeah, the future was gonna be hard with the amount of explaining they had to do, but for a moment, _this moment_ , it was just them, in this sunny, Colombian, Wednesday morning in which nothing else mattered.


End file.
